


It's All Just a Cover - Part 8 - I Get Off

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, I suck at tagging characters, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Song fic, my bad - Freeform, possible implied f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary:  The Reader is the lead singer in an cover band. Her brother Gabriel is the drummer with candy cane drumsticks. The Reader is content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle until her brother Gabe invites Sam backstage and his brother Dean comes with and ultimately makes her reconsider who she is and what she wants. </p><p> </p><p>Summary: You’re no longer avoiding Dean while performing and it’s shows. After a perfect opening song, you let your flirtation and attraction to Dean inspire and drive you to get a little dirty with the next song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 8 - I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> This concert is being written in drabbles to focus on the songs. Hope ya’ll like it. Some of you might’ve notice that Halestorm comes up a lot. It’s my favorite rock band with a female singer so it fits the story and reader well. Hope ya’ll don’t mind. As always, feedback is appreciated. <3 and I highly recommend you listen to the songs I tag in this series.
> 
> The Set-List:  
> [ I Get Off ](https://youtu.be/naIT6XfsjAw) by Halestorm  
> 

You glance over stage left to look at Castiel who standing just off stage. He’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His chapped lips are pursed and his brow is furrowed as he looks out at the audience from his hiding spot. He’s likely looking for Meg and Ruby.

But instead, just like you, he sees Abaddon. His blue eyes–usually shining like crystal–are dark and serious. He levels you with a stare but his eyebrows soften. He’s quietly reassuring you. _Keep going. You can do this. Don’t let her intimidate you._ He winks at you and it’s such a strange gesture coming from him that it makes you chuckle.

The mic catches the sound so you play it like that chuckle is for the crowd. You wrap your fingers around the microphone.

“Well I hope you guys liked that,” you say, referring to your opening song. The audience’s applause is renewed. You start to walk across the stage, dragging the mic stand with you. “Because tonight…tonight is a special night,” you shake your finger at them. “We are gonna rock like never before. We’re gonna hit you with some heavy stuff,” the people cheer some more and you smile wide and nod, “I know right?! You like that?” You’re back at center stage setting the mic stand straight and securing the microphone. Your eyes are down as you look at the mic; your next statement is cast at them while looking down. “Gonna hit ya with some hard rock. And we hope you like _that_.”

Your eyes meet Dean’s–who’s clearly caught on by the way he’s looking at you. You slowly start to shed your leather jacket, exposing your bare arms and the faded ACDC tank top that stops an inch or two short above your ripped jeans. There’s another rise in the whooping, coming from mostly men. You toss your coat off stage to Cas. Dean smirks at you. You look at everyone else with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Hope you like it _hard_ ,” you say in a deep sultry voice. You almost can’t be heard as your bandmates start to play, building up to your lyrics. The audience is deafening too as they react to your teasing. “‘Cause I do.” You slide your hand up and down the microphone stand suggestively and tilt your head, licking your upper lip. You look at Dean, right there in the front row, pressed against the stage with Sam right next to him. “And that’s what ya’ll do to me.” You wink at Dean and he throws his head back and laughs. “This goes out to all you groupies out there. You know who you are.”

The lights dim and a spotlight shines down on you. You point at the front row, lingering on Dean but not for too long. _“You don’t know that I know / You watch me every night / And I just can’t resist the urge / To stand here in the light,”_ you gesture with an open palm at the spotlight, then run your open hand through your hair, down your neck and along the curves of your body. _“Your greedy eyes upon me / And then I come undone / And I could close the curtain… / But this is too much fuunnnn!”_

Moving into the chorus has you pulling your red lips back into a sort of sexy snarl, baring your teeth and shaking your head. You stomp your foot and take the mic off the stand.

 _“I get off on you! / Getting off on me!”_  You thrust yourself forward, bending at the waist and holding onto the mic stand. Your hair goes flying and you’re basically headbanging now, consumed by the loud music behind you. _“Give you what you want / But nothing is for freeee!”_

Your bandmates sing with you for emphasis, _“It’s a give and take!”_ You sway back and forth like you’re being pulled in two different directions. _“Kind of love we make! / When the line is crossed…”_

 _“I get off!”_ you sing, higher pitched and without male voices behind you. _“I get off,”_ you say, softer. You saunter across the stage, running your hand down Gadreel’s arm before moving further down stage towards the crowd.

There’s a very short pause before the next verse. You turn at the last second and stand right in front of Dean. There’s an impressed and laughing grin on his face but you can just register a glint of desire burning within his sparkling green eyes.

In the softer, feminine but still deep voice, you start to sing. _“There’s so much left unspoken / between the two of us,”_ you say gesturing with a finger between you and Dean as you crouch down. Your face is within six inches of his. “ _It’s so much more exciting…”_ you reach out to caress his face but just hover over his skin. Dean looks like he’s going to lean into your touch but you pull your hand back fast with a wicked grin, _“to look when you can’t touch.”_

You move from your crouching position to your knees where you sit back on your heels. You arch your back and sing to the ceiling. _“You could say I’m different…”_ Somewhere behind you, Balthazar steps on a pedal which changes the sound of your microphone to echo your voice, _“Maybe I’m a freak.”_ He releases the pedal–turning off the effect–as you snap forward on your knees and brace yourself with one hand on the stage. You look like you’re going to crawl over to Dean. He’s chewing on his bottom lip and his freckled nose is scrunched up a little. _“But I know how to twist ya,”_ you point right at him, open your hand and twist your wrist, curling your fingers into a fist. _“To bring you to your kneeees!”_

You swing your head, your hair flying and fanning out. It’s so messy now but you love it. _“I get off of you! / Getting off on me!”_ You thread your fingers into your hair and sway your head back and forth. _“Give you what you want / But nothing is for freee!”_

You untangle your fingers from your hair and slide it down your body. You reach out for Dean, who stretches his hand out to grab your. He’s not the only person reaching out. Everyone around him, except for Sam, thinks you’re singing to them directly. A couple of jealous glares are sent Dean’s way when you link his fingers with his.

 _“It’s a give and take! / “Kind of love we make!”_ You and Dean pull back and forth. He doesn’t move because the stage is in the way, but his grip is strong enough to make you slide closer. _“When the line is crossed…”_ You pause a little longer than normal as you allow Dean to pull in for a quick peck on the lips. You pull back quickly to keep the song on track and thrust your fist in the air. _“I get off!”_ The audience reacts with victorious screams–obviously unaware that you know Dean.

Finally getting to your feet, you sing, _“I get off,”_ leading into a musical break. As Balthazar takes the lead, you take a second to catch your breath and walk back to your mic stand, setting the microphone where it belongs. Your head bobs to the rhythm of the guitar. You shake out your hair and pull it all back to one side.

 _Dun-na! Dun-na! Dun-na! Dun-na!_ A pitching of the music bring you back to snatch at the mic.

_“What you don’t know!”_

_Dun-na! Dun-na! Dun-na! Dun-na!_

_“What you can’t see / Is what I do for you!”_ You point at Dean and then bring your hand in, laying it flat to your breastbone. _“I do for meee-ee.”_ The music goes down and in your lower voice, you sing, _“I get off on you / getting off on me / I give you what you waaaaannnt!”_ Your voice soars, _“Yeahhhh!”_

And then you jump up and crash down into the final chorus. Your voice is rough as you shout and your head is pounding as you shake your head and toss your hair. You can’t see anything because of your hair and your two-handed grip on the microphone and stand is what keeps you grounded.  Balthazar’s guitar and your repeated shouts of _“I get off”_ end the song.

You walk across the edge of the stage with your hand stretched out, slapping and grasping the hands in the air. When you double back and get to center stage, in front of Sam and Dean, you hold both of their hands a little longer.

“Hey, Y/N. Hands off the groupies!” Gabe says into his microphone. Everyone laughs as your hands fly up like you’re surrendering. You chuckle as you get back behind your own microphone and point at Dean.

“Hats off to the beauty in the front for playing along!” You smile and clap a few times. Dean’s cheeks actually turn red as he chuckles. Lucky for him, no one but Sam and your band can see it. “Whooo!” you say, sighing and fanning yourself with your hand. You try to smooth out your hair and glance aside at some women in the crowd. “Ladies, he’s a good kisser,” you say with a grin, caught up in your flirtatious diva charade. You mean every word though. “I might need to do that again,” you laugh and wink at Dean. You hold up your thumb and pinky to the side of your face and mouth the words, _call me_. The crowd laughs and cheers and into noise of it all, you mutter into the the mic. “Dibs.”

Not everyone hears or sees you say that but the one person that it truly matters to–Dean Winchester–does. And judging by the rakish smirk on his face, he doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
